


The look in your eyes, my hand between your thighs

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [14]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex (kind of), Smut, Top Zelda, Zelda sees someone checking out her girl and is not here for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Trying to distract herself from the course her mind was taking, she observed the students instead. They all seemed to be doing what they were supposed to, except for one of them.Eleanor...She was watching Marie. But not just watching her. She was staring, nearly gaping.Zelda felt her blood start to boil and- Did she just look at Marie’s bottom? Oh she did.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	The look in your eyes, my hand between your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! Thanks for reading my fic! 
> 
> The first bit is soooo bad please ignore it, I just didn’t know how to start this. 
> 
> Car sex was requested by someone on Tumblr ages ago. Sorry it took me so long to write :/ 
> 
> Title is from the song “I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend” by Girl In Red
> 
> Enjoy :)

After that first kiss in her office, things had escalated quickly. In just a matter of days, Marie and Zelda’s affair -as some might call it- had turned from quick shags in empty rooms, to a more emotional relationship. Somehow, they had started connecting on a more intimate level, and soon enough, Zelda had learned that Marie and her indeed were more alike than she had initially thought. Even outside of the bedroom, they had started spending a lot of time together. They had gone on several dates and Zelda had to admit, that Marie had quickly earned her trust. Their bond was still mainly physical, but there was no denying the fact that they had grown closer.

This particular change certainly hadn’t gone unnoticed by Prudence, or by any of the other students, Zelda feared. Prudence had always been remarkably observant, so it didn’t surprise her when one day the young witch came waltzing into her office and asked about the sudden turn in Marie and Zelda’s behavior towards one another. That rather short conversation had lead Prudence to assume that Zelda now trusted the voodoo priestess enough to let her teach the coven a dance of protection again, this time without interruptions. Fearing what Prudence might say or do if she denied this request, Zelda had agreed.

That was how she found herself watching the priestess dance and chant, surrounded by the handful of students that had survived Blackwood’s massacre. They were all sitting, heads down and lit candles in front of them. Marie was kneeled down in the middle of the circle, her dress slipping down one leg and revealing a so, so very beautiful, strong thigh. The sound of Marie’s prayers echoed through the room, her voice loud and clear, her accent bright as day. Her voice was husky, her eyes closed in concentration and her skin radiating. Zelda could feel the other witch’s power vibrating through the air. It sent tinglings down her spine. She was positively glowing, sweat starting to form on her forehead as she spoke words Zelda didn’t quite catch, too busy drinking in the sight of her.

Marie’s voice grew louder, and slowly, she stood up. As she did so, Zelda noticed how the muscles in her exposed thigh twitched, before her dress fell down and covered it again, robbing Zelda from its beauty. Her voice turned even deeper, as she straightened her spine, flexing her shoulders a bit before pressing a hand to her chest. The students all stood up as well, following the example Marie gave.

She then started singing, in a language Zelda didn’t understand. Zelda truly was intrigued by Marie’s dance and by her power. She yearned to know more about her way of life, about where she got her magic from and how she used it. But as the high priestess stood there, watching her, actually learning something seemed to be the last thing on her mind. She just couldn’t help herself. Marie had truly enchanted her.

Marie’s entire body was moving along to the melody Prudence was playing by the side of the group, her eyes fixed on the priestess. She twirled around, swung her hips from side to side and a sudden movement made her dress flare up. Zelda caught sight of a piece of her thigh and felt her face turn red as she thought about how that same thigh had been pressed against her cheek the previous night.

Trying to distract herself from the course her mind was taking, she observed the students instead. They all seemed to be doing what they were supposed to, except for one of them.

 _Eleanor_...

She was watching Marie. But not just watching her. She was _watching_ her.

Staring.

Gaping.

Zelda felt her blood start to boil and- _Did she just look at Marie’s bottom? Oh she did._

With clenched teeth and crossed arms, Zelda glared at the young witch, hoping the little brat would turn her head, meet her gaze and get the hint that if she didn’t stop staring, there would be heavy consequences. Unfortunately, the girl seemed just as enchanted by Marie’s grace and beauty as Zelda had been before she averted her eyes. Obviously, Eleanor lacked the selfcontrol to do such a thing as well.

Zelda felt murderous thoughts creep into her mind. Oh, how she’d love to grab the nearest sharp object and shove it up her gut.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Zelda froze.

_That was one of her students, for Hecate’s sake!_

She couldn’t think about her students like that. Suddenly feeling disgusted with herself, Zelda turned on her heel and stormed off towards her office, the sound of Marie’s singing haunting her until she rounded three corners.

***

After a while, Zelda decided to return to the room where Marie had done the dance. She knew that by then, everything was supposed to be done and all students should be gone to eat their lunch. So when she was met by the sight of Marie and Eleanor standing by the wall together, her heart dropped. Everyone else had left already, the candles had been taken and the room was back to its original state. They were talking quietly, Marie’s back towards the entrance where Zelda was standing and Eleanor looking up at her like a lovesick puppy.

After a few moments, Eleanor batted her lashes at Marie a final time, before strolling past her with a wide smile. However, as soon as the witch’s eyes landed on Zelda, her smile fell off her face. Pure horror and fear was written across her features, as she sped up her pace and quickly exited the room, luckily for her, without daring to glance backwards.

Marie turned and caught sight of Zelda. In an instant, a wide smile spread across her face, her perfect teeth on display. “Ma chérie! There you are.” she stated happily, already crossing the room to press a kiss to her cheek.

Zelda smiled, leaning into her touch and closing her eyes for a brief second, enjoying the feeling of her full lips against her skin.

“What was Eleanor doing here?” Zelda asked once Marie pulled back, desperately trying not to let her anger and jealousy show.

“Ah, she just had a few questions regarding the dance. I answered all of them as detailed as I could, so I hope she understands everything now.” Marie said, seeming completely obvious to the way Eleanor had been looking at her.

Nodding her head, Zelda tried to not let her suspicion reach her face and instead smiled. “I’m glad you were able to help. I’m sure she gets it now.”

Marie grinned, reaching out to take Zelda’s hands in her own. “Are you still on for our date tonight?” she asked, her voice hopeful and bright, as her thumb caressed the back of Zelda’s hand.

In all honestly, she had completely forgotten about their dinner date later that day, too caught up in being jealous of a damn student. “Of course.” she hummed anyway, “I’ll meet you in my car after classes.”

***

A few hours later, Marie slipped into the seat besides Zelda, closing the door of the car behind her. “Bonjour, ma belle.” Marie greeted her, leaning in and dropping a kiss on her cheek before settling deeper into her seat.

Zelda simply stared at her, hands on the steering wheel and lips lightly parted, never starting the engine.

Marie frowned softly, a light chuckle escaping her throat, “Are you waiting for someone else to join us?”

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Zelda asked suddenly, ignoring Marie’s question.

Instantly, the voodoo priestess’ eyes turned a shade darker, her smile faltering and her playful tone entirely gone as she whispered: “ _Chérie_...”

“Feel me.” Zelda said simply.

Marie nearly choked at the statement, her eyes growing wide. “Zelda, I’m not sure-“

Cutting her off, Zelda let go of the wheel to take Marie’s hand and place it on her thigh. “Feel me.” she said once again, voice a lot deeper and desperate than before.

Marie looked at her intently, as if to make sure she was understanding her correctly, but Zelda only met her gaze and nodded encouragingly. Hesitantly, Marie reached out and stroke her hand down the lenght of Zelda’s thigh, earning a soft whimper from the other witch. Ever so carefully, her hand made its way below the fabric of Zelda’s knee lenght skirt and slowly stroke her fingertips over her covered entrance. Even through her panties, Marie could feel just how wet Zelda was, and she gasped at the sensation.

“ _Zelda_...” Marie growled, her breathing turning more heavy.

“That’s how sexy you are, darling.” Zelda managed to choke out, trying not to get distracted by Marie’s fingers who were trying to make their way into her panties.

“Let me help you with that.” Marie offered, tugging at the piece of fabric that was keeping her away from her target.

Somehow, Zelda found the strenght to push Marie’s hand away. “That’s not what I need right now.” she said, before turning and leaning in closer to Marie.

Before any protest could come from the other woman, her hand was crawling upwards below her dress. Marie’s breath hitched audibly when Zelda’s fingers effortlessly hooked below the waisband of her knickers. She tugged at them and Marie instantly lifted her hips, making Zelda’s job more easy, as she slipped them down far enough so her hand could settle between her thighs. Between those two strong, soft, beautiful thighs. Index finger reaching out, Zelda found Marie already dripping below her touch. She moaned at the feeling of it and felt a shudder run down her spine.

“So wet already, sweetheart?” Zelda smirked, not able to stop herself from feeling incredibly smug.

Marie’s response was a soft moan, and that was really all she wanted to hear.

Leaning forward, Zelda planted her lips below Marie’s perfectly curved jaw and sucked hard, before grazing her teeth across the piece of sensitive skin. She then started pressing lingering kisses all the way down her neck, and across her collarbones, until she couldn’t go down further because of her dress. Marie whimpered and as she did, Zelda unexpectedly slipped a finger into her wet heat. Marie’s gasped, her back arching and hips meeting Zelda’s hand: a silent ask for more.

Zelda smiled against the skin below her mouth and bit down on her neck. Marie moaned loudly and fueled by that sound, she slipped another finger into her. Another moan, followed by a soft sigh of her name filled the air, as Zelda curled her fingers and stretched them again. Wetness was covering the two digits and Zelda lifted her head so she could watch Marie.

Her eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging open. She was such a sight.

Leaning forward, Zelda pressed her lips against Marie’s, kissing her passionately. It only took Zelda a moment to flick her tongue into her mouth and as she did, she moved her hand downwards, before thrusting into her. A gasp got caught in their kiss as Zelda repeated the movement over and over again at a painfully slow pace. Zelda pulled back and looked at Marie.

“Open your eyes, dear.”

It took Marie a moment to gather the strenght to do so, but when she did, Zelda noticed how completely blown her pupils were. Marie’s lips quivered, Zelda’s name a soft plea on them as she kept thrusting into her slowly.

“Zelda, please.”

“Please what?” she asked innocently, batting her lashes just a tiny bit.

“ _Faster_.”

Smirking, Zelda curled her fingers again, earning a soft groan. “I will in just a second, dear. Just answer this question first: What do you think of miss Robbins?”

“Who?” Marie whispered, already seeming to be running out of breath.

“Eleanor.” Zelda stated, stilling the movement of her hand. “That young, pretty student.”

Hips bucking, trying to get at least some kind of friction from Zelda’s fingers that were still buried inside of her, Marie started: “I’m not sure I under-“

“She was giving you bedroom eyes all day long, you can’t convince me you didn’t notice.”

“What?” she gasped, eyebrows drawn together as small drops of sweat made there way down her face.

“Don’t play dumb, my dirty girl.” Zelda growled, softly biting Marie’s neck.

The voodoo priestess groaned. “Chérie, I swear I didn’t see.”

“ _Really_?”

“Oui, vraîment, mon amour.”

Zelda watched her for a moment. “Alright, I believe you.”

Marie choked out a sound of relief, her brow momentarily relaxing, before furrowing again as Zelda curled her fingers inside of her.

“But now that you know,” Zelda stilled her hand once more, “would you fuck her if you got the chance?” She started thrusting into her again at the word ‘fuck’ and Marie gasped, her hips instantly moving along to her pace.

“What?” Marie breathed out, obviously confused.

“Or would you let her fuck you, just like I am doing right now?” Zelda asked instead, thumb circling around Marie’s clit teasingly.

“Oh, ma belle...” Marie half laughed, half moaned, “Do you really think that little girl can compare to _you_ , my beautiful High Priestess?”

Zelda groaned at that, before biting her lip. She felt her heart flutter a little.

She started moving her hand again, fucking her lover with fast, hard thrusts of her fingers while her thumb pressed against her clit. Marie’s back arched, her hips bucking as if her life depended on it. A series of beautiful moans filled the air, her eyelids fluttering and her lips quivering. Zelda leaned forward and bit down on the soft skin of her earlobe, earning a groan in the process. She then drew a line from her collarbone to her pulse point with her tongue, and curled her fingers a few times. Marie whimpered.

“Are you going to come for me, my darling?” Zelda asked, her breath tickling the shell of Marie’s ear.

A wordless nod was the only answer she got.

“I need to hear it.”

“ _Oui, ma chérie_.” Marie choked out, her chest heaving.

“Then come for me. Come for me right now.”

And she did.

She was so beautiful when she fell apart like that. Marie came with Zelda’s name on her lips, cum gushing out of her and covering Zelda’s hand. Her entire body shook as her orgasm washed over her.

Marie’s eyes closed, her chest heaving as the only audible sound in the car became that of her rapid breathing. Zelda watched her carefully, eyes darting from her parted lips to her trembling hands, to her tense shoulders. With regret, Zelda withdrew her fingers, already missing the beautiful warmth of Marie’s walls. She brought them up to her mouth and sucked them clean, moaning softly at the immaculate taste of her lover. Once Marie had fully come down from the high of her orgasm, and caught her breath, her eyes opened again. Instantly, they fell on Zelda and the pure lust the high priestess saw in them, was enough to make her knees weak as water.

“Drive us home, Zelda.” Marie said simply, her voice more deep and rough than usual.

 _Home_.

Zelda loved it when Marie called the Spellman’s Mortuary her home.

Once that thought briefly crossed her mind, she felt a shiver run down her spine. Releasing a shaky breath, she tried her best to not show the impact Marie’s voice had on her, as she asked: “What about our date?”

Suddenly, Marie’s eyes started wandering around Zelda’s body, before she raised an eyebrow and purred:

“I have other plans with you tonight, mon petit coeur.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and you have a second, please let me know your thoughts in the comments. It would mean the world to me ❤️
> 
> And if anyone has more requests, feel free to drop those too, here or on my tumblr: immacryyowzah or my instagram: miranda.all.the.way
> 
> I hope you have the most super fun, blessed day!!! Stay safe and have a good week :)


End file.
